The Gentlemen
by Broken.Hell
Summary: The male nations all have their moments as gentlemen. Fourth chapter: I have always loved him. But I could wait to tell him...a gentleman can always wait for those they love and for Matvey I could wait forever. RusCan
1. Only your gentleman

A/n: Hey there! This is my first story, so thank you so much for reading. Reviews would be nice and advice is appreciated. If there is anything you see that is incorrect please tell me. Please no flames!

The Gentlemen

Chapter 1: Only your gentleman

~England~

Today was absolutely horrid. The absurd Frog kept trying to reach up my skirt during the meeting. Italy complained about there not being pasta while his brother Romano cussed out anyone who came within a ten foot radius of him. Prussia, America, and Denmark were being idiots. They all gave me headaches! That is not even the half of it though. Today the nations thought it would be funny to ridicule me for my so called 'imaginary' friends and my magic. I swear to bloody god that they are real! After that I decided to head out…well to be truthful I stormed out of that bloody room. The more distance between me and them the better. Today was horrid.

And to make matters worse it was raining and I had no umbrella. So I was soaking wet. Could this day get any worse? I think not.

I sat down a park bench. I looked up to the dark stormy clouds wondering what the bloody hell I did to deserve this. Was karma out to get me for something? And if so, for what?

~Before England left the meeting~

~America~

"DUDES! AND DUDETTS! THE AWESOMEST THING JUST CAME INTO MY MIND!" I yelled.

"Learn how to speak quietly. You are going to make me deaf if you keep yelling like that." England said, rubbing her knuckles from when she punched France in the face.

"Okay so I say that we build a giant robot to protect the earth." I exclaimed.

"Mein gott! That idea is as realistic as England's flying mint bunny and unicorn." Gilbert aka Prussia said laughing.

"Flying mint bunny and Uni are real!" England exclaimed.

"Yeah right and the tomato basturd and axe freak aren't fighting over whose axe is bigger." Romano muttered.

"Oh Angleterre. It is time to grow out of that petty imagination and try some more adult play. No?" France said with a wink at England.  
"They are real! I swear they are! You are all just too idiotic to see them." She yelled.

"Psh..yeah right and I am Santa Clause." Prussia said laughing.

"No that is Finland dudes." I said.

"They are real." England muttered looking down. Her face had a sullen expression. Her pigtails hid her face as she looked at the ground, but that did not hide the lone tear that slid down her face.

"Come on England. Admit it. Your so called mint bunny, unicorn, hook, tink, and others are just imaginary." Denmark said.

"Da! They are not real." Russia said taking a swig of Vodka.

"They are real. And all of you are bloody imbeciles so you can all suck it!" She yelled and stormed out tears falling in her wake.

"Dudes I think we crossed the line." Denmark said.

"No shit Sherlock." I said.

"Oh I know how to make her feel better." France said with his rape face.

"Hell no. I'll do it." I said. I did not trust France with Alice. I don't think anyone did.

"Why do you get to go?" France complained.

"Cause I'm the Hero!" I said as I left the room.

I walked down the stairs and to the door of the building and was about to walk out until Japan stopped me.

"America-san. Take this. It looks like rain." He said and handed me an umbrella.

"Thanks dude." I said taking it and walking out the door. I already knew where she was.

Every time Alice got upset then she always went to the park.

Japan was right it did start to rain. I pulled up the umbrella and hurried over to the park.

After about ten minutes of searching I found her on a park bench. She was soaking wet and still had that look of sadness on her face.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked.

The only response I got was a sniffle.

"Alice, come on. Let's get you out of the rain." I said grabbing her arm.

~England~

He grabbed my arm and I pulled it away.

"Come on Alice please. You will get sick." He pleaded.

"No. I will not go anywhere near those buffoons." She muttered darkly.

"Please, Alice. You are going to get hurt or sick out here." He pleaded with me again.

"No." I muttered.

"Then to the Hotel. I'll walk you there." He offered.

"No." I muttered yet again. I would not be going anywhere with him.

"Then at least keep the umbrella. We don't need you getting any wetter than you are now." He said and handed me the umbrella.

"I truly am sorry and I bet so are the others." He muttered before walking out in the rain.

I just stood there. Shocked by his actions. Not once had Alfred ever been this nice to me.

"Wait Alfred!" I yelled out to him, running to catch up. I ended up bumping into him and almost fell but he caught me.

"Are you all right Alice?" He asked me. Raindrops dripped down his torso in an almost attractive manor.  
"Yes, now come on you idiot." I muttered looking down, not trusting myself to look into his baby blue eyes.

"Here let me hold this for you." He said grabbing the umbrella for me.

He walked me all the way to my hotel not once saying anything outlandish or conceited. Instead he just asked me about my day and I found myself telling him about how horrid it has been. It felt nice. I was almost sad that we arrived at my hotel room.

"Well I hope your day gets better Alice." Alfred said and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I said a bit too loudly.

"What is it Alice?" He asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you. You have been real gentleman." I said with a faint smile on my face.

"Only your gentleman, Alice." He said with that boyish smile of his.

"It's rather refreshing, you being a gentleman." I said.

"Then may I ask you something?" He said.

"Go ahead." I said.

"May I kiss you?" He asked.

I nodded my head dumbly not trusting myself to speak and soon found his lips on mine. The kiss was sweet and passionate but ended too quickly.

"I'm only your gentleman." He whispered in my ear holding me closely.

"Only mine." I said holding him just as close.

A/N: That took a while to get just right. Please leave a review it would be greatly appreciated. I will update this about once a month. Thanks so much for reading!

Disclaimer: I disclaim. I obviously I do not own Hetalia!


	2. Liked her gentleman not to be gentle

A/N: Hey! Thanks so much to those who reviewed, because I got such supporting reviews I decided to update way early! Hope you enjoy it! This was inspired by the song Fluorescent Adolescence by the Artic Monkeys

* * *

Summary: Hungary liked her gentlemen not to be gentle.

Pairing: Hungary/Romania

Warning: Its Romania and Hungary need I say more!

* * *

Chapter 2: Liked her gentlemen not to be gentle

~Hungary~

"Well Eliza?" asked an annoyed Taiwan.

I had just finished telling Kiku and Mei that she had just broken up with Gilbert, and they were on the subject of what I was looking for in a guy.

"I don't really know." I whispered cluelessly.

"Well what did you not like about Gilbert-san?" Kiku asked.

"He was…I just…I could never be serious with him. He was too foolish." I said with an annoyed sigh.

"And what was it that you did not like about Austria?" Mei asked.

"He was too serious, too much of a gentleman. Of course he had his moments but…the spark just was never there." I said with a wave of my hand.

"Well that is no help." Mei said with a huff.

"Oh stop it. My love life is not important right now, any new pictures?" I asked and we were quickly on a different subject.

~Quick time skip~

I was sitting down in the parlor of my home. Thinking of whom to take a picture of next.

Maybe Italy and Germany, those two were so cute! Or maybe I could get…

_Knock knock_

The knock echoed through the house. Who would be visiting me at this hour I thought I looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost midnight. My mind thought to the one person it could be. He wouldn't would he? I haven't seen him since that day…

*Flashback to that day*

It was early morning of the summit meeting. Everyone was just arriving and I was walking down the halls looking for Mei and Kiku (but Kiku might have been busy at the moment ;) ). That was when I ran into him. It had been quite a while since I had last seen him.

He seemed to walk the halls with caution. His navy blue suit looking freshly pressed and his fangs looked finely whitened and exceptionally sharp, his little hat adorning his head at just the right angle. He also looked paler than usual although with the rumors about him it was to be expected from the 'blood sucker' as America crudely puts it.

"Oh Hungary I was looking for you." He says a nervous glint in his eye.

"Yes Romania was is it?" I asked a bit annoyed, really we were almost never on good terms. We were always taunting each other and at each others throats but I secretly enjoyed it.

The roughness of his hands when we wrestled and how he was never one to hold back kept my adrenaline pumping.

"Um I was wondering if-." He started but was interrupted by Prussia.

"Hey Hungary would you go on a date with the awesome me?" Prussia asked standing in front of Romania.

"Sure!" I said and kissed him on the cheek. He slung his arm around my shoulders and laughed that little laugh of his.

"I'm sorry Dmitri, what was it you wanted to say?" I asked turning back to him.

"Oh it's nothing now. Forget it." He said with a nervous laugh and walked away, well it was more like trudged away.

*End of flashback*

I opened the door, but no one was there. I noticed that it had started to drizzle a bit and it looked like a thunderstorm was approaching.

I turned around and locked the door behind me.

I gasped in shock. There standing in the middle of the hall was Romania. Slightly wet from the drizzle outside. His hat at the same angle as before with the little ribbon looking perfectly dry on top of his amber brown hair. His hair slightly dripping water onto his pale face, his fangs glistening slightly in the dim light of the hall.

"Eliza." He whispered in a slightly husky voice.

"Dmitri…how did you get in here?" I said pulling out my frying pan; just in case.

"I have my ways." He said getting closer to me.

"What do you want?" I asked warily raising my frying pan up a bit higher.

"Oh put that down I promise I won't hurt you. I just wanted to show you something." He said raising his hands up in surrender.

"What is it?" I asked putting my frying pan on the table next to me.

He didn't say anything just stepped closer to me until he was looking directly into my eyes. His crimson eyes gleamed in the darkness looking into my own forest green eyes.

I was surprised when he roughly pulled me against him and pressed his lips against mine. I automatically responded. His hands held me closely around my waist. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his waist, tangling them in his hair. Everything about him was rough and ungentle.

He pulled away and nuzzled my neck.

"Mmm…you smell so good." He whispered in my ear making a shiver go down my spine.

"Is this all you want?" I asked hesitantly.

"No." He said and kissed me again.

The kisses he gave me were nothing like Austria or Prussia. His were rough like Prussia but filled to the brim with passion, more passion than Austria. I automatically knew that this is the man I was looking for. He was a gentleman when he wanted to be but was rough and filled with passion.

He pulled away from the kiss and whispered in my ear, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said and I knew I meant it.

That night we just lay in bed together not wanting to take this too fast. My head resting on his chest. His steady heartbeat lulling me into a peaceful slumber.

~At the next meeting~

~Hungary~

I waited for him outside of the building where we were going to have the meeting.

"Hungary!" I heard Mei yell as she tackled me with a hug.

"Hello Mei." I said cheerfully.

"You seem happy. What's up?" She asked.

"Oh I'm kind of dating someone." I said looking for him.

"Really? Who?" She asked.

"Oh he's a gentleman." I said.

"Like Austria?" She asked.

"Kind of except less gentle." I said as I spotted him and waved him over.

Mei looked to where I was waving.

"Romania?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yup," I said as he came over putting his arm around me, " What can I say? I prefer my gentlemen not to be gentle."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review. Thanks so much for reading. The next update will be next month though!

Disclaimer: I disclaim!


	3. You had better meant it!

A/N: Hello! Thanks so much to the people who have reviewed! Your reviews make me happy!

* * *

Warning: Lovina's language and violence. Enough said.

Pairing: Romano/Spain (they are so moe)

Summary: Spain had always been a gentleman to Lovi it just took her time and a little push from her friends to notice it.

* * *

Chapter 3:

You have better meant it!

I walked away angrily. Stupid bustard and his stupid ass smile. How dare he try and hit on her. She defiantly did _not _like it. Nope, not even a bit. No matter how many times he complimented her and acted nice. Nope, not even a bit.

I walked over to Feli's and the potato bastard's home. I knew for a fact that the bastard wasn't home cause of a dam meeting with his boss and because Feli kept complaining about him being gone for two days.

I knocked on the door rapidly until Feli came to the door.

"Oh sorella, what a nice surprise! Would you like some pasta?" She asked letting me in.

"Sure!" I said brightening a bit at the sound of some of my sister's pasta.

"Oh Feli who is at the door?" Asked Japan.

"Oh it was my sorella, Japan." Feli said as we got into the living room.

"Oh, hello Romano." Japan said bowing his head slightly.

"Hey." I said.

"So, what did Spain do this time?" Asked Hungary as she came into the room with heaping dishes filled with delicious smelling pasta.

"Yeah…" I grumbled.

"Awe! Lovi what did Toni do this time?" Feli asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"No, we are talking now." Hungary said putting her hands on her hips.

"Why?" I asked irritated dam frying pan bitch.

"Cause, I don't see the reason why you would be so angry at him." She said with a huff.

"Well the damn bastard won't take a hint. He is always in my personal space and-and he is always an idiot." I said not looking at her.

"Tell me Lovi, what is it you do not like about Spain." Japan said.

"Well there is the fact he is in my personal space, he always has that dumb smile on his face, no matter how many time I say no he still asks if I would go out with him. He never leaves me alone. He is always saying how cute I am which is a load of bull. He spends most of his nights with that pervert France and that damn annoying Prussia. And-and no matter how much I try he never notices the things I d-do for him." I said. Japan handed me a tissue and I realized I had started to cry. I quickly wiped them away, I was stronger than this. No way in hell would I cry for that damn bastard!

"Awe! Lovi! All that stuff Spain says about you being cute, he means it with all his Cuore (1). He loves you. You can see it in his eyes. He means it. He wants to be with you because he loves you. Trust me. It is true." Feli said.

"Como sono io suppongo di credere che? (2)" I asked slipping back onto Italian.

"Just look in his eyes." She said with her ditzy smile.

"Lovi, just give him a chance to prove himself. It will workout just trust me." Hungary said.

"Yes, Romano. You must give him a chance to prove his worth." Japan said nodding his head.

"I don't know. Feli could I stay the night?" I asked.

"Of course sorella! But remember we have a meeting tomorrow." She said cheerfully eating the rest of her pasta and going into the kitchen for more.

"Don't worry." Japan said eating up her pasta.

~Later that night~

~Spain~

Damn it! I am an idiot! Lovi ran out again. I just didn't know what I was doing wrong. I was the perfect gentleman. Just like England told me to be. She said that girls like gentleman so that is what I tried.

There was a knock on my door. I opened it to see Prussia with a six pack of beer and France with a bottle of wine.

"Mon ami! Let us get the night started." France said.

"Fine come in amigos." I said tiredly.

"What's up? You're sounding depressed and unawesome." Prussia said.

"I'm having trouble winning Lovi over." I grumbled.

"Dude why haven't you given up yet? You know you will never get her. She's a bitch and you run around after her like a love sick puppy." Prussia said then chugged his beer.

"Because I am a love sick puppy." I said taking a beer.

"Awe! Sweet love!" France sighed as he took a sip of his wine.

"But I don't get it! She's a bitch! I mean remember that time she punched you and kicked your ass?" Prussia asked taking his second beer.

"Which time?" France asked with a smirk.

"My awesome point exactly." Prussia said.

"But I still love her." I sighed.

"Why though?" Prussia asked.

"You really want to know amigos?" I asked.

They both nodded their heads.

"Well I love her for a lot of things. Her rare smiles that just brighten my day, even if it's a small one. I love how she loves her sister and will do anything, even if it is crazy, to protect her. How her little curl bounces up and down when she is doing something. How much she loves tomatoes. I love her cooking. I love how when she blushes she reminds me of a little tomato. Her big brown amber eyes that stare at you, that you could just get lost in. I love that she takes care of me when she thinks I'm passed out drunk. I love her angelic voice when she sings. How when she scolds me I know she cares. I love her, for everything she is. She is my Corazon, my one and only Amor." I said staring out to the ceiling.

"Antonio…" I heard an angelic voice that I would know anywhere.

I turned around and saw Lovi there waiting by the threshold.

"Time for us to go." France mumbled grabbing Prussia and leaving.

"Do you mean that?" She asked.

"Every bit of it, Lovi." I said looking into her amber colored eyes.

"You better." She grumbled.

"Huh?" I asked truthfully confused.

"It is not very gentlemanly to have the girl ask." She grumbled turning her head away, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"What is it Lovi?" I asked walking over to her.

"It's…its nothing." She mumbled a silent tear streaming down her face.

"Lovi…" I whispered and wrapped my arms around her curvy frame.

"T-ti amo." She mumbled into my shirt. Just enough for me to barely understand her.

"Lovi, you don't know how long I have waited to hear that." I said holding her closer.

"You better have meant all that or else…I'll sick the mafia on you." She said.

"Of course, Lovi. I meant it with all my heart. Would a gentleman ever lie?" I said holding her closer. She nodded her head and said, "I guess not…"

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours until her stomach grumbled.

"Here I'll cook tonight." I said letting go.  
"Okay." She said looking down embarrassed.

"So why are you back? Usually when you leave you are not back until the next day." I asked taking out the ingredients for diner.

"Oh…umm…well the others kind of convinced me to come over and tell you how I feel." She grumbled looking down, blushing that cute shade of red I loved so much.

"Awe! Lovi! Remind me to thank them." I said with a smile  
"Shut up you bastard." She yelled at me with her arms crossed.

I kissed her cheek.  
"I love you Lovi." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, bastard." She grumbled.

* * *

Translations-

Heart

How am I supposed to believe that?

The rest are self explanatory really…

* * *

A/N: Don't know how this involves Spain being a gentleman but I really wanted to write Spain/Romano and this is what came up! Hope you liked it!

Disclaimer: I don't own…


	4. A gentleman can always wait

Broken: Hey there! Hope you like it! I am almost on break from school so expect some more updates, but at the max it will be 3 or 4 updates a month.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Pairing: RusCan

Summary: I have loved him for so long. But I could wait, a gentleman does not mind waiting for those they love.

* * *

~Russia~

I watched him from afar. He sat ignored all the way in the back with his little polar bear. Matvey. How I loved saying or thinking the name, because it was his name. I loved him of that I was sure. I have been sure for quite some time now.

The way he smiles when someone recognizes him. His beautiful lavender eyes that could hold so much happiness, unlike mine which just held the coldness that General Winter had left behind. His gravity defying curl that just bobbed up and down when he walked. I loved the way his gentle voice sounded. I already knew he meant the world to me.

I could remember the first time I saw him.

***Flashback* **

I was walking to a meeting at the G8 summit. I sat down being one of the last to arrive. England and France arguing again. About what I do not know.

"Well my new colony is better than yours!" England yelled.

"No! My little Mathew is better than your Alfred." France said.

Oh so they were fighting about their new colonies.

"Papa" a little voice said to France.

"Yes." France said to the little boy standing next to him. When did he get their.

"May I go look around?" He asked holding a little white bear with him.

"Of course just do not get lost." France said to him.

"Oui papa." He said and started to walk around.

The boy was adorable. He wore white trousers and a red short much like France's except all the buttons were buttoned properly. He was barely the size of a four year old.

"Monsieur?" I heard a little voice say.

"Привет." I said. He just turned his head to the side in confusion.

"Oh sorry that means hello in my country." I said extending my hand to the little colony.

"Oh, Hello. I am Canada. And you monsieur?" He asked. That is when I noticed his eye color. His eyes were the prettiest shade of lavender.

"Sir?" He asked.

"Oh sorry. I am Russia. You do not seem afraid of me like other countries." I said absent mindedly.

"Oh so you are Mr. Russia. Papa France speaks about you sometimes." He said with a confused looked.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"You do not seem like an evil demon that has surfaced from hell." He said still confused.

"Oh is that how he describes me." I said.

"Mon petite Mathew. Do not say such absurd things. Come here you have done enough looking around." France said dragging little Matvey with him.

"B-but I haven't even looked around." He said

"Mathew that is quite enough." France said with a nervous laugh.

"Bye Mr. Russia." He said waving back to me. I waved back.

***End flashback***

Since then we have talked quite a few times. He has gown so much since then. I have seen him through so much. I have seen him forgotten over and over again. I have seen him fight. I have seen him when he plays hockey and shows no mercy. I have seen him though it all.

Yet he does not notice my glances or stares. He does not notice how much I care. Canada does not notice that I notice him that I love him. It drives me insane, this love that I feel for him. It is the first time that I have ever truly loved someone. And I am glad it is him.

* * *

He just sat there with a sad look on his face. How it pained me to see this. The light of happiness was almost non existent. I wanted to make him smile today. I walked over to him.

"Hello Matvey." I said.

"Oh hello Russia." He said looking up at me.

"What is wrong comrade?" I asked.  
"Oh you see I just been having a bad day." He said.

"Oh well I hope today gets better for you." I said.

"Mr. Russia your boss wants you back for a meeting." Lithuania said.

"Okay, I will be there soon." I said. I turned back to Canada.

"Sorry I could not stay longer. Goodbye Matvey.  
"That is alright. Bye." He said.

While I walked to my car there was a flower shop. My boss could wait, a while longer….

~Canada~

I walked back to my house from the meeting. I had been beaten up by Cuba. America hit mw with a baseball. I got yelled at by England because he though I was America. Well at least Russia noticed me.

I walked up to my door and noticed a bouquet of the most beautiful sunflowers. I picked them up and there was a note in them. I picked it out and it read.

Dear Canada,

I love you. I always have and will.

There was no signature. I put the sunflowers in a vase and admired them.

~Russia~

I smiled at the thought of Matvey receiving my gift. I hope he knew that I sent them. I wanted to tell him how I felt so badly.

But I could wait. A gentle man could always wait for those they love…And for Matvey I would wait until the end of time to be with him…

* * *

Broken: This was inspired when I was at my school dance and I saw my ex. He just brought back some feelings and memories and will this was inspired. Hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
